1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, and more particularly to an anti-theft device which is a transmission line disposed on an object, such as a window, a door and even a wall, for providing an anti-theft effect.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional household anti-theft device comprises an anti-theft cable mounted on an object to be protected against theft, such as a door or a window, and a safety system connected to the anti-theft line. If the thief opens the door or window, the anti-theft line will be broken, meanwhile, the safety system will detects the abnormal signal instantaneously so as to notify the security or guard, thereby providing an anti-theft function. However, the anti-theft cable usually has a stiff structure without any torn points, so that the anti-theft cable is not easily broken, thereby decreasing the anti-theft effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.